The present invention relates to a timepiece provided with an electronic module comprising a display cell and at least one push-button cooperating with at least one contact and release spring in order to close a control circuit by acting on a printed circuit board.
Electronic watches of this kind are generally provided with push-buttons distributed on the periphery of the watch case. Such push-buttons are capable of making a correction of the indications of the watch, to change the display mode or to control the illumination of the display. The switches of known watches are provided with pieces which are mounted on the module and are intended to form an electrical contact, but this leads to a relatively complicated solution.
In other known systems, the push-buttons which are at least partly metallic form an operative conductive part of a switch. However, for such a solution, a watch case, made of an electrically conducting material, is required in order to obtain a closed electrical circuit through the case and one of the push-buttons.